Beneath the Moon of Dripping Blood
Beneath the Moon of Dripping Blood is a fictional Shakespearean tragedy by Gilbert Martinez that was started on March 9, 2014. It still has to be finished. Dripping Blood tells of the death of a vampire and his wife in 1589 London. Progress *Completed? - No Characters *'Vincent Black' (1461–1589) — The protagonist and tragic hero of the story. He was forcibly turned into a vampire in 1489, after being bitten by what Vincent thought to be an ordinary bat. As it turns out, the bat was in fact another vampire named Lucas Miller. From 1489 and onwards, Vincent swears revenge. Vincent kills Lucas in a public duel on August 1, 1589, though it is discovered that Vincent is a vampire. Vincent retreats to his home to gather his wife and children. Upon his wife’s death, Vincent impales himself on a crucifix-shaped piece of wood, ending his curse and his life. *'Veronica Black' (1480–1589) — Vincent’s wife, married in 1500. She accepted Vincent’s offer to live with her forever as a vampire. They had two children in 1572, the twins Victor and Victoria. Upon learning of Vincent’s imminent death, she sacrifices herself to keep the mob busy. *'Victor' and Victoria Black (1572–1648) — Twin children of Vincent and Veronica. Unlike their parents, they are not vampires. During the mob at the end of the play, the two hide deep inside the Black residence. After their parents’ deaths, the orphaned Victor and Victoria flee London to start a new life in another country with the guidance of Peter. *'Lucas Miller' (1430–1589) — Vincent’s sworn enemy since 1489. Lucas is responsible for Vincent’s transformation into a vampire. Lucas is eventually tracked down and killed by Vincent in 1589. *'Peter Smith' (1544–1615) — Friend to the Blacks, close friend of Vincent Black. He provides the family with outside news and does most of their errands, since Vincent and Veronica can’t be out during the daytime (“the market’s hour,” as they call it). At the end of the play, Peter, who is among the mob just to see what they will do, guides Victor and Victoria out of London. *'Lily Smith' (1548–1630) — Peter’s wife. She is uneasy about Peter’s fraternizing with the Blacks because the head Blacks are vampires. *'Elizabeth I of England' (1533–1603) — Queen of England and Ireland. She is highly respected by the English people. Plot 'ACT I' Act I describes a normal night in London. This is how nights have been like for the Blacks and the Smiths ever since 1564. 'Scene I' At the Smith residence, Peter is about to go to the Blacks’ residence again. He will bring them food. His wife Lily worries for Peter’s safety because she thinks the Blacks will kill him; she distrusts the Blacks because the heads of the family are vampires. Nonetheless, Peter reassures her of his safety and departs. 'Scene II' In the streets of London, Peter goes to a merchant to buy lamb’s meat. The merchant wonders about Peter’s nightly routine, and Peter says that it’s for a friend. Peter obtains the meat and goes on his way to the Blacks’ residence. He knocks on their door and is answered by Vincent Black, who is happy to see him. The two go inside as the scene ends. 'Scene III' Vincent takes Peter to the dining room and calls the Blacks to the table. Veronica (Vincent's wife), Victor, and Victoria (their twin children) sit at the table. The head Blacks feast upon the lamb’s blood, which had not yet been drawn out. Victor and Victoria eat the lamb’s meat afterwards. Peter tells the Blacks about the day’s news and of “folk speak” (the talk of the town), and Vincent recounts his transformation into a vampire in 1489, since the next night will exactly mark the hundredth year since the transformation. He laments his life as a vampire, though he is grateful for people like Peter, Veronica, and their children. Later on, Peter leaves to return to his worried wife, and Vincent sends him off duly. 'ACT II' 'Scene I' 'Scene II' 'Scene III' 'ACT III' 'Scene I' 'Scene II' Trivia *"Moon of dripping blood" is a dark way of describing a total lunar eclipse invented by Gilbert. The blood is a reference to Vincent and his family of vampires. *The cover art, designed by Gilbert on March 9, 2014, shows the main character—Vincent Black—kneeling in despair at the sight of the "blood moon." The design is both reserved in its simplicity and lack of perspective and expressive in the dramatic pose of Vincent. *From March 14 to 17, 2015, Gilbert composed five pieces of music based on the themes of the play. They mimic the late Renaissance / early Baroque style of music composition (also known as prima pratica), and their sounds were inspired by opera music. Each song is in Latin and has a SATB choir and a harpsichord. Four songs contain an orchestra of violins, violas, and cellos. Some consider these songs to be the best of Gilbert's musical compositions. There is a song for the intro, the outro, and the first, second, and third interludes.